Kagayaku Ria
Ria is one of the main characters in Shining Galaxy Precure. She unlike her sisters is very much different in her appearance and personality. Appearance Personality She is best depicted as harsh and cold towards others especially her sisters Maria and Hoshi before realizing that they're her sisters. She like her sisters excels in academics but unlike her sisters who only excels in one subject (Maria excels in Physics while Hoshi excels in Chemistry even in the altered timeline), Ria excels in every subject even in the altered world. She is most of the time emotionless and anti social type as during her young age,her adoptive parents were extremely abusive towards her (read the pre series story below). She is very much strict when it comes to nature as she scolds anyone who unnecessarily cuts trees down or destroys flowers. History Pre Series She like her sisters, Maria and Hoshi, Ria also went through the same thing before she was born. She initially appeared as one of the stars in space. Queen Sara longed for children so when she used her magic, three stars fell from the space all the way towards her. She then used her magic again to store the stars somewhere in Twinkle Kingdom. When Akuma from Red Galaxy appeared, he didn't appear visibly but instead invisibly appeared and entered into Queen Sara's mind and started controlling her. Sara then corrupted the entire Twinkle Kingdom as well as the entire universe, turning everyone in Twinkle Kingdom as well as the people in Earth into Nikushimis and corrupting most of the planets except Mars, Uranus and Neptune which Angel Stella saved them. The planets that were corrupted had aliens that were also corrupted but in planets that were not corrupted had most of the aliens corrupted with an exception of a few aliens. Queen Sara was also about to corrupt the three stars so that when they are born as babies (which are these three cures), they'll work for her which Angel Stella didn't allow her so instead she took the three un-corrupted stars and created three new planets called Lovely Land, Shining Bloom and Holy World. She then sent the three stars to each planet and also created the system of access through black hole by saying "Oh my stars. Please heed my call. Take us to another planet. We'll gladly appreciate it. Take us to *name of the place*" ''three times so that the black hole can appear and suck the person needed to go to another place. The three cures in their own worlds were adopted by their own adoptive families. When Ria as a star fell from the sky of Holy World to the ground, she was born as a baby and she was taken care by her adoptive parents. Because the world where she was born contains dark brown skinned people, she was born dark skinned like that. Ria unlike other main cures Maria and Hoshi, didn't have a simple life at all. Ever since she was a baby, she suffered throughout her life. She never got a good life. Her adoptive parents (unlike Maria and Hoshi's parents who were very kind towards them) were abusive and she was treated most of the time like a machine. When she was a baby and when she used to cry, her adoptive parents used to beat her with a stick to shut her up. When she became 5 years old, that's when she was forced to work in her house. She was forced to cook in the house, clean all the dirt from the toilets and wash, dry and put a bunch of garments back to its place. Whenever she made a mistake in any of these tasks which is not a big deal, her adoptive parents used to bring sticks with pointy needles on them and abused her with them or sometimes first chain her up, tie her mouth with a tape and lock her in a room for 3 days. And whenever she didn't serve any purpose, they used to leave her without care and someone else has to take her back to her adoptive parents, meaning that her parents only use her as a tool and nothing else. Also Ria's parents only used to give her a few fruits, vegetables and a glass of water, nothing else and never let her enjoy and explore outside for fun. She and her adoptive parents only went outside for necessary purposes and whenever they were invited to some parties or enjoyment, only her parents went out and she was left alone in her house with a bunch of tasks that she has to do all the time. And only her parents went out for fun and not her. Once when she was 10 years old, Merida was invited to their house and greeted Ria normally and pretended to be nice to her and after a small talk, the relative began to give bad ideas about Ria to her parents that she is not made from mother's womb and she was originally a star twinkling in the sky and that star was her, they initially did not believe this but after some thinking for a few days, they finally understood that this is a fact because whenever they gave her lots of math, science and religion based questions (usually 100 questions), she used to answer them quickly in one minute which even the smartest mathematician in the world failed to do like that (Ria was usually home schooled). Both then realized that she isn't an ordinary person from here and since they thought that since she is born from a star, she must be secretly dangerous and might harm them so they decided to abandon her. After a few days of realization, they decided to run away from her and out of the house and decided to find another home and live there but not before planning something. They first removed all the water bottles and anything that contained water and then lighted lots of matchsticks in every room without Ria noticing them. Then both of them left the house to find a new home and left her so that she would be burned to death. Ria initially didn't realize this but after she noticed that the flames began spreading the entire house, she struggled since the house was enclosed and flames are spreading everywhere and ran away from the house and luckily, she survived. She ran away from the house, crying because of her adoptive parents as they left her permanently to a really faraway place with no sign that they're concerned about her and the fact that she is homeless. Later, she was found by Dwindle (the very same person who is one of the villains of the series) who took her to a house created by himself. He despite being one of the villains isn't very harsh towards her but he treated nearly the same way as her adoptive parents as he too never allowed her to have some time to enjoy (except with Zetsubo though). He forced her to work for him by taking care of the lawn which is right beside the house both are living in. She was forced to do all the gardening and make plants and flowers grow and healthy and also made sure that none of the flowers or plants were dead. Whenever she accidentally made flowers wilt or plants dead, Dwindle used to scold her and beat her with the stick in the similar fashion as her abusive parents except that his sticks didn't contain spikes that hurt her a lot. Since she was very busy mostly in gardening, she developed a love and slight obsession for flowers and greenery and soon after a few years, the entire lawn became full of trees (which is known as the Eternal Forest) He also taught her how to fight and as a result, Ria learned to be independent. One day since no matter how many times Ria trains, she never becomes strong, Dwindle decided to put a small beast tattoo on her chest and told her that this tattoo will strengthen her and make her stronger so that she can fight and protect herself. Ria gladly accepts but still trains and learns how to deal with threats. One day, something strange happened to Ria. She is slowly starting to feel the despair deep within. She initially didn't bother about it but her body ached a lot. She was still strong and independent but something inside her body didn't feel right. It actually means that the tattoo which Dwindle stuck on her chest contained an evil beast which lurked in her mind and forcing her to despair so that finally, she would turn into a beast herself and harm people. Because of that, whenever she fell into extreme despair, she transformed into a beast herself and began slaughtering anyone who got into her way. But whenever her mind prevents herself from harming anyone any further, she transforms back to normal and always have to hold her beast powers back while at the same time she gets headaches and falls unconscious whenever her beasts lurks in her mind, forcing her to fall into despair. When she somehow found out that Dwindle is indirectly manipulating her, Ria goes against him. When Dwindle understood that she found that he is manipulating her, he admits it and destroys the house with his magic and curses the Eternal Forest and turns anyone who enters the forest into beasts, cursing all the trees she had grown all these years so that even if one or many trees gets cut down, they'll instantly grow back into trees and basically making the forest have earthquakes after every 2 days. In this way, he betrayed Ria and left her alone permanently. Ria then starts living with Zetsubo. But one day, when Ria tells him the secret that there is a beast lurking inside her mind and if she despairs too much, then she'll turn into a beast, Zetsubo promises that he'll not tell anyone. But then after a few days, Zetsubo told the entire Holy World about this which made everyone start hating and keeping away from Ria. When Ria found out that it was Zetsubo who told this, she could not forgive him. That's when she decided to stay anti-social and selfish not only because everyone she met betrayed her but also the fact that she might turn into a beast whenever she becomes loaded with despair and harm people and the fact that everyone in her world stars hating her because of this. Powers/Abilities Ria and the other cures (her sisters) has many abilities in common with each other. The fact that she can breathe in space and in other planets after gaining her Precure status and the fact that she can fly and understand alien language are the common abilities in her as well as the other cures. She also has an extraordinary type of intelligence like the other cures even before gaining her Precure status but unlike other cures who were only expert in a particular subject, Ria is very good at all subjects and whenever her abusive adoptive parents used to give her like 100 questions, she used to finish all of them in one minute (this is the reason how her abusive parents believed that she was born from a star and not from mother's womb and realized that she is not an ordinary child and thought she might grow and become an eldritch abomination which made them abandon her by making her suffer in the burned house even though she survived) ''More abilities and powers coming soon... Trivia * She is the fifth cure to work alone after Tsukikage Yuri, Ako Shirabe, Kenzaki Makoto and Iona Hikawa. * Ria is actually a vegetarian, that's why she is not very adjusted to eating meat and found them gross when one of her sisters Maria gave a piece of beef to her. She is also not adjusted to drinking anything else apart from plain water. * She shares many similarities with Yuri Tsukikage from Heartcatch Precure: **Both are the last member of the team. **Both excel in academics. **Both of their outfits are longer and are different from the other cures. **Both of their transformation devices are different from their teammates and gained for different reasons (Yuri used to have her transformation device like her teammates until she lost it so she gained a new transformation device while Ria since she cannot become a Precure when she has an evil beast inside which tries to corrupt her for the rest of her life, has to fight the evil beast while in her civilian form and then she had to obtain a new transformation device and in her case, she was never a Precure before the series began so she gained it for the first time during the series) **Both have similar personalities. **Both initially worked alone in the series and acted harsh towards the main characters (Maria and Hoshi in Ria's case and Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki in Yuri's case) **Both sometimes wear glasses in their civilian form. **Both have long hairs in their Precure forms. **Both are the strongest in the group (unless you count Celestial Heaven and Infinity Silhouette) *She also shares some similarities with another magical girl Kyoko Sakura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica: **Both have long red hair with a bow attached to it (In Ria's case, at least in her cure form) ** Both have spear as their weapon in their magical girl forms. ** Both initially acted as a villain towards at least one of the main characters (Hoshi and Maria in Ria's case and Sayaka in Kyoko's case). ** Both are homeless. Category:Shining Galaxy Pretty Cure